Systems exist for controlling the temperature and flow rates of fluids for various purposes. Systems also exist for mixing two miscible fluid streams to obtain a desired working temperature or other combination of physical properties. Push-button mixing valves are known to have been used for such purposes. In residential water uses, the flow rate and temperature of the mixed stream must be set and balanced each time a user steps up to the faucet for a special need. There are everyday situations where a system tailored to provide residential water for a particular application would be most convenient, especially if such a tailored condition fluid stream could be made available at the touch of a knob.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a control console that is simplified and compact and will, on demand, provide any of a number of discrete fluid streams, each having a predetermined temperature and flow rate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device having a number of dial-actuated elements, controlling fluid flow which have been preset for a variety of use conditions.
Still another object is to provide a regulator system whereby a fluid of the same mixture and temperature is delivered each time through the common outlet when a specific ON-OFF knob is actuated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide calibrated settings for the main flow controllers which describe a range in the liquid outflows that has been established for a specific industrial purpose.
A still further object of the invention is to standardize the fluid output requirements by building in compensating means for variations in incoming feed rate and line pressures.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.